Tears, Friendship and Love
by LilyCalliePotter
Summary: Lily is dating Snape, but is pregnant with James Potter's baby, what wil he do? AU as Lily is pregnant at school and still friends with Snap after her 5th year
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Interesting News, part 1  
'Bye Lily have a good year' Lilys mum called her as Lily put her trunk into a compartment with her friends; Alice, Scarlett, Maddie, Vicki.  
'Bye mum, I will see you soon. Love you.' Lily called back  
'Love you too Evans.' James Potter said grabbing her around the waist  
'Potter get off of me now!' Lily screamed at him. 'Either get off me or I will hex you!' James let go of her straight away.  
'Lily you know you love me really.' James replied gazing into Lily's sparkling emerald green eyes, he didn't know how but every time he looked into them he loved her more.  
Lily watched her mum disappear as the train gathered speed. 'Leave me alone Potter I have enough to put up with without you adding to it again. WHAT YOU ARE HEAD BOY!' Lily shouted as she looked at James properly for the first time, noticing the H on a badge above his quidditch badge.  
'Yep and it looks like you are Head Girl, lucky me'  
'Leave me alone Potter!' Lily shouted bursting into tears and running off down the train. James looked on shocked wondering what had got into Lily as it usually took him a lot longer to upset her.  
'What you done this time Prongs?' Sirius asked shocked. 'This is a new record even for you. So what have you done to upset the love of your life this time?'  
'I don't know, I I, she had just realised that I was Head Boy then she shouted at me, burst into tears and ran off. I don't know what to make of it.' James responded shocked at what had happened. 'She doesn't usually shout at me at least until we reach Hogwarts.'  
'Have you seen my fiancée? Oh it is you.' Snape snapped as he realised who he was talking to.  
'And who might that be?' James snapped back.  
'Lily Evans.' Snape said walking off with a smirk wishing he could have photographed Potter's reaction.  
'Him engaged to Lily. It can't be. She can't love HIM!' James spluttered. Sirius and Remus grabbed him when they saw that James was going to curse Snape. 'Let me go NOW!'  
'No way, you have to act responsible now you are Head Boy, if you touch him you will lose your status straight away. Relax you can talk to Lily later; you have a job to do right now. The prefects.' Remus added when James looked confused. 'Come on, see you in our compartment later Sirius.'  
James wondered how on earth Lily could wanna go out with that thing let alone get engaged to him, he thought after last year's party he thought that Lily loved him too. She is my world, of all people she could get engaged to, why did it have to be my worst enemy. I love her James thought.  
Remus poked James, bring him back to reality as they reached the prefect compartment. The compartment at the front of the train with a large P on the glass.  
'Come on Lily is in there, you don't want her to see you are upset, do you?'  
Forcing a smile on his face, James walked into the compartment with Remus right behind him. Lily looked up as they walked in and smiled at Remus, ignoring James completely. James's smiled disappeared and he got on with the job he had to do, speaking about responsibilites to the prefects. Afterwards James decided he needed to speak to Lily to find out where he stood after last year.  
'Lily, can I speak to you in private please?' James asked her as she was leaving. Lily turned around wondering what he wanted.  
'Lily, you remember the party last year when you were nice to me. Do you still like me, at least as friends?'  
'James you don't understand do you, you can't understand as you don't have these problems I have now.' Lily shouted bursting into tears  
'Lily just tell me what is wrong please.'  
'I'm pregnant!'

Chapter 1 The Interesting News, part 2  
'You're what?' James asked starring at her, taking in every detail of her. Her pale skin, auburn hair, slim figure, her beautiful almond shaped, sparkling emerald green eyes that always made him feel warm and happy.  
'I. I. I'm pregnant.' Lily whispered falling to the floor. James ran forward and held her tight in his arms as she broke down crying. James was so intent at staring at Lily that he didn't notice that Severus Snape had appeared at the door of the compartment and was staring with a look of pure hatred at James.  
'Get your hands off my fiancée now!' Snape shouted at James. Lily jumped up and wiped her tear-stained eyes. James having let go of Lily stood up and stared at Snape in disbelieve but simply said.  
'Congratulations Lily. Snape. Lily I will see you in the common room before first duty. Bye.'  
James left to go back to Sirius, Remus and Peter, but he looked at Lily first and understood from her look that he was not to repeat a word from the conversation they had just had.  
After James had left Severus looked at Lily before speaking.  
'Why was he holding you? You should know by now that he fancies you. He is going to get ideas from that.'  
'I just needed to someone to talk to about Petunia. Anyway Alice and that lot will wonder where we are, come on.'  
Snape put his arm around her, holding her close to him. Lily didn't know why, but she didn't seem to like the way he was holding her after having James' arms cradling her. Lily felt more confused when she got the butterflies for thinking about James.  
'What's going on?' She thought. 

Chapter 2 The Confession  
After the feast Lily and James had to check the corridors for any students who had not gone to their common rooms and was out after the curfew.  
'Lily, you know that you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone not even Sirius.' James told her seriously as they walked back to the Common Room.  
'Miss Evans, Mr Potter. There you both are. I had completely forgotten to tell you both earlier that you don't have to sleep in your dormitory. As head girl and boy you get your own bedrooms, common room and bathrooms. You can access them through the portrait of the lion in the Grythindor Common Room. The entrance is only accessible to the Common Room of the students who are Head Boy and Girl. The password is Godric Grythindor, but you can change it whenever you want to. Have a good night and see you in class tomorrow.' Professor McGonagall said walking away from them.  
'Cool. Lily are you okay?' James said turning to look at Lily who looked on the point of collapsing. Placing his arm around her, James led her to the portrait of the Fat Lady and spoke the password 'Citrus Burst'. James looked around the Common Room and noticing the portrait of a big golden lion he helped Lily over there and muttered the password quietly to it as there was quite a few people still in the Common Room. Lily and James both looked around in wonder at their new private Common Room. It looked similar to the main one of which everyone shared, but was slightly smaller. There was 2 doors off one of the walls, each with writing on. James led Lily to the comfy looking sofas and lowered her on it carefully. Lily shut her eyes as James spoke, clearly upset  
'It's Snape's, isn't it?'  
Lily looked up, tears streaming down her face. She looked beautiful in James' eyes. He wished more than ever that she was his.  
'No, it isn't his.' Lily said in a barely audible voice, 'when Grythindor won the quidditch cup.' Lily stopped, starting to cry again, whispering, 'I'm pregnant with your, your baby.'  
If James was shocked he didn't show it. He sat next to Lily hugging her tight. He wanted to protect her. Lily was confused as she felt safe with James' arms around her.  
'I love Severus, not James.' She argued in her head, 'but why didn't you feel safe in Sev's arms, and you do in James' arms.'  
Lily gave up on the arguing that was going on in her head and placed her head on James' shoulder, shutting her eyes. James smiled thinking 'if only she was mine.'


	2. Chapter 2

'It's Snape's, isn't it?'  
Lily looked up, tears streaming down her face. She looked beautiful in James' eyes. He wished more than ever that she was his.  
'No, it isn't his.' Lily said in a barely audible voice, 'when Gryffindor won the quidditch cup.' Lily stopped, starting to cry again, whispering, 'I'm pregnant with your, your baby.'  
If James was shocked he didn't show it. He sat next to Lily hugging her tight. He wanted to protect her. Lily was confused as she felt safe with James' arms around her.  
'I love Severus, not James.' She argued in her head, 'but why didn't you feel safe in Sev's arms, and you do in James' arms.'  
Lily gave up on the arguing that was going on in her head and placed her head on James' shoulder, shutting her eyes. James smiled thinking 'if only she was mine.'

Lily fell asleep on James' shoulder and James not wanting to disturb her hugged her to him and leaned back on the sofa falling asleep soon with his dream girl in his arms

Lily awoke the next morning feeling the safest she had felt in a long while, looking around and seeing herself in James' arms she jumped up, waking James as she did so, James looked at her confused and sleepy, he looks adorable she thought before shaking it from her mind

'Why are we down here?' Lily asked trying not to think about how cute James looked.

'You fell asleep on me and I didn't want to wake you.' James explained wishing she was his girl not Snapes.

'Okay, please don't tell anyone about this, it cannot get back to Severus, he would over think things about it.' Lily replied

'Its fine, I want to ask you what you are going to do about our baby?' James asked hoping she wanted to keep it, he would support her even if they were not together.

'I want to keep it, but what about Sev, he would know it is not his as we haven't slept together yet (James sighs in relief, goes unnoticed by Lily) and he would not want another man's baby' Lily said starting to hyperventilate

'Lily, Lily, LILY!' James yelled getting her attention, 'Breathe!' Lily started trying to control her breathing and calmed down slightly 'If he doesn't support you he isn't worth it, I am not saying this because he is my enemy I am saying this because if a bloke don't support his girl he doesn't love her, and either way I will support you, anyway you want support.' James finished

'Thank you James' Lily said crying 'Stupid hormones' she muttered trying to dry her eyes

'Come on it is early, come flying with me, I will put a spell on the baby so even if you fall it will be safe but you won't fall, I wouldn't let you.' James asked her hoping to distract her from crying.

'Okay that sounds fun.' Lily answered running up to grab her broom and get showered and changed.

30 minutes later both were showered, dressed and making their way down to the quidditch pitch, James already cast a protective spell on Lily, neither noticing a blonde haired slytherin watching with his gang.

Reaching the pitch they both kicked off and were flying freely

'Lily, you okay? James called up to her.

'Fine tha..........' Lily answered as 10 curses hit her knocking her off her broom and falling, screaming before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

30 minutes later both were showered, dressed and making their way down to the quidditch pitch, James already cast a protective spell on Lily, neither noticing a blonde haired slytherin watching with his gang.

Reaching the pitch they both kicked off and were flying freely

'Lily, you okay? James called up to her.

'Fine tha..........' Lily answered as 10 curses hit her knocking her off her broom and falling, screaming before passing out.

'LILY!' James yelled racing towards her and catching her in his arms, knocking him down a couple of feet, before racing towards the hospital wing window and flying through, dropping his broom he yelled 'Madame Pomfrey!' placing Lily on a bed. Madame Pomfrey came running out her office ready so tell James to keep it down until she saw Lily, she ran over and starting casting diagnosis charms on her.

'She is pregnant, and was hit by ten spells.' James informed Madame Pomfrey, who was shocked at the news of pregnancy but didn't show it and continued working out what was wrong with Lily, before running off to get potions and injecting them into Lily's arm

'She will recover, but may be out for a while, they were dark curses she was hit with, I will be informing the headmaster, do you know who the people which were involved Mr Potter?' Madame Pomfrey asked James.

'No I was more worried about Lily, she was 100ft up in the air and falling fast, I was scared she was going to get killed by the fall, let alone the curses that she was hit with.' James answered his eyes never leaving Lily.

Severus Snape came running into the hospital wing; he had just heard the rumours that James Potter had carried an unconscious Lily Evans through the hospital wing window; he was worried because he had heard about a 10 on 1 attack on muggleborn, and he was scared that it was Lily that had been targeted. He saw James Potter talking to Madame Pomfrey and Lily lying in a bed, looking peaceful but eerie, he ran over to her and grabbed her hand kissing it and whispering sweet things to her. James and Madame Pomfrey looked on, Madame Pomfrey guessing Snape was the father congratulated him just as Lily was waking up, upon hearing Madame Pomfrey words she looked horrified and scared, she was scared of how here Sev was going to react and with good reason. Severus blow his top, he shouted, screamed and went to punch Lily, calling her a dirty filthy Whore, a slag, slut, prostitute, dike, any word he could think of. James ran forward and pushed him away from Lily, standing in front of her with his arms out, that was what it took for Madame Pomfrey to come out of her shock and send Snape out of the hospital wing with a spell, and cast a second spell to keep him out.

James turned round and hugged a scared, shaking Lily in his arms, whispering to her, calming her down the best he could, he managed to get her to stop shaking but she still looked scared that Snape was going to come back in. James laid her down, still whispering to her and muttered things to help her drift back to sleep all the time telling her that she was safe with him around. When he thought that she was asleep he muttered 'I Love You Lily Evans.'


	4. Chapter 4

Please review as if I don't get at least 1 review I will discontinue the story, sorry but I don't know whether people are interested in the story


	5. Chapter 5

James turned round and hugged a scared, shaking Lily in his arms, whispering to her, calming her down the best he could, he managed to get her to stop shaking but she still looked scared that Snape was going to come back in. James laid her down, still whispering to her and muttered things to help her drift back to sleep all the time telling her that she was safe with him around. When he thought that she was asleep he muttered 'I Love You Lily Evans.'

Only thing was Lily wasn't asleep and heard everything James said and realised that she had feeling for James Potter, the man she claimed to hate since first year and she was expecting his baby and she didn't know what to do, Sev hated her now, James loves her. She was confused.

Next morning Lily woke to see James had slept by her bed all night, keeping his promise that he would stay with her to protect her if she needed it, by now Lily had made up her mind about what she was going to do and when James woke up she leaned over and kissed him in a deep passionate kiss.

AN was going to leave the story there but the chapter would be very short so i am continuing but skipping to when Lily gets out of the hospital wing.

A few weeks later Lily was pronounced well enough to leave the hospital wing, she walked down to breakfast with James holding her hand and when she walked into the Great Hall everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her and James.

Sirius shouted 'At last!' and Remus and Peter wolf whistled, the Slytherins looked deadly evil looks at Lily, they all knew she was pregnant and planned to get her and find out who the father is.

Lily sat down next to James and whispered to the marauders 'We have something to tell you later in private.' All the marauders looked curious before Remus asked 'Does it have anything to do with the Slytherins evil glares?'

'Yes' Lily whispered back.

'Having a tainted whore are you Potter?' Severus called over.

Most of the hall looked confused before Severus shouted 'The whore is pregnant with a tramps child' the school looked shocked that Lily Evans, Head Girl was pregnant. 'I will find out who the father is and you both will suffer a painful dea...'

'Enough Mr Snape' McGonagall said walking over to the Slytherin table, 'Come with me.' And they both left the Great Hall

'Is that what you wanted to tell us?' Remus asked still in a bit of shock.

'Part of it will tell you the whole story in the Head dorms after breakfast.' James said continuing eating; Lily did the same and the rest followed suit.

In the Head Dorm the Marauders and Lily's friends sat round as Lily and James stood

'As you heard this morning Lily is pregnant, the information the Slytherins don't know is that I am the father. James told the group who looked shocked at that.

'But Lily hated you until recently and she must be more than a few days pregnant.' Maddie said for everyone.

'Remember last year when we won the Quidditch final, well me and Lily slept together when we were drunk and this is how Lily is pregnant.' James told them

'And you can't tell anyone this as you have seen how Sev reacted and I don't want James getting hurt as Sev and his friends know some evil curses.' Lily told them all.

'Sure.'

'Won't tell a soul.'

'Defo won't tell anyone.'

'We promise.'

They were among some of the stuff that their friends said to them.

'Right I don't want Lily going anywhere by herself, she has already been attacked because she is muggleborn, now they know she is pregnant they will try and attack her again, so please even if she is going to the toilet go with her.' James asked them all.

'Sure we will.' Sirius answered for all of them.


End file.
